Staleld
Staleld was a rapier, used by Swedish officer Irinei Evgeni during Sweden’s Great Northern War’s. Primarily, it was used in both the Battle of Ujście, the Battle of Żarnów, and was lost following the Battle of Nowy Dwór. Since then, it was unearthed in central Poland, and put up for display in the Warsaw museum 2016. History of use Forging Staleld was forged in the year 1652 by a private blacksmith as a gift to a noble family in Sweden. From there, it was given Irinei Evgeni, then a young minor noble man living in the city of Stockholm. He put this fine rapier up in display in his house, and called it Staleld (Steelfire:Swedish). It stayed there in display until 1655 on the outbreak of the Second Great Northern War. Second Great Northern War In early 1655, Irinei Evgeni was called into the Swedish army to fight against the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth in what is now called the Second Great Northern War. He decided to take Staleld for good luck, and it accompanied him in the battles that followed. On July 24-July 25 1655, Staleld had its first use in The Battle of Ujście, early in the Swedish campaign of Polish-Lithuania. Irinei Evgeni was ordered to help in the cavalry charge on the Polish flanks, spearheading the advance into the Polish lines. On that day Staleld was used by Irinei to slay three men, and for that Irinei was promoted to lead his own cavalry unit. After that successful victory, the Swedish continued to spearhead into Polish territory, leading up the Battle of Żarnów. Staleld was once again used in the Second Great Northern War during the Battle of Żarnów on September 16, 1655. The Swedish continued their drive into Polish-Lithuania, and met the Polish-Lithuanian forces Żarnów. Once again, Irinei was ordered to drive his cavalry into the Polish, but thing went wrong. He and his men were intercepted by Lithuanian Dragoons, and in the skirmish that followed, Staleld was used by Irinei to hold his own. However, despite his skill in swordsmanship Irinei was wounded in the battle, and dragged back to the Swedish lines. The Swedish however, without Irinei’s or Staleld help, still won the day and continued to march on the Polish and Lithuanian forces. Unfortunately for Irinei, he could not lead his forces in the few battles that followed. Lost Irinei eventually recovered from his wounds, and returned to active combat just in time for the Battle of Nowy Dwór taking place on October 31st 1655. With Staleld in his hand, he resumed the lead of his fellow cavalrymen. As the battle continued, Irinei was soon ordered to charge a group of musketeers that had forced themselves onto the Swedish army. He and his cavalry did so, and with Staleld in his hand Irinei forced himself onto the enemy. However, he was too late. The line of musketeers opened fire on their charge, decimating the unit, and killing Irinei instantly. Staleld was dropped to the ground, and was left there, for years on end. Recovered On the 15th of July 2015, archaeologists started digging near the modern day town of Nowy Dwór Mazowiecki to find pieces remaining from the Deluge period in the 17th century. In their dig, they came across a sword in fine condition. This sword; inscribed upon its hilt was the word Staleld, steel-fire in Swedish. The archaeologist came to the conclusion that this was an authentic Swedish sword, used to fight the Second Great Northern War (1655-60). Modern Day Now (2016) Staleld sits in the Warsaw museum, but has also toured the world in many occasions. It is available for all to see…. Appearance Staleld is a rapier, made out of fine Swedish steel. Its blade extends 85cm in length, and 2.1cm in width. Its hilt (as the picture shows) is finely decorated, and made to fit the grip of those whom owned it. All in all it is a fine blade, but is more decorative then a fully-fledged warriors sword. Trivia A friend suggested I should have had this sword dug up during World War Two, and used by the Polish against the Germans. However, I refused. This article is based on real events in real history; however the sword and the character Irinei Evgeni are all fictional. Category:Medieval Category:Swords